


Creature of the Night

by ohmaigay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Engineering Major Raven, F/F, Med Student Clarke, Paranormal Investigators, Protective Octavia, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thirsty Clarke Griffin, Thirsty Octavia Blake, Thirsty Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Clarke never suspected that the supernatural walked among her. To be completely honest, Clarke never thought the supernatural existed. She thought creatures of the night and monsters were just there to scare children at night. Little did she know that her very attractive roommate Lexa, whom she'd been harboring some more than sexual feelings for, was one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke watched as Lexa used the pull up bar she had installed onto their closet. Clarke watched intently as Lexa's muscles flexed with the force she exerted. It was mesmerizing, carrying an almost overly sexual energy. Although, everything with Lexa tended to carry sexual energy in one way or another. It confused Clarke, she'd been with a couple guys that always seemed to want, talk, or were obviously thinking about sex and she hated it, but with Lexa, Clarke's mind was always drifting towards sex. Nobody could blame her though, the campus rumors about her roommate were true, she was practically a sexual goddess. Clarke knew from more than a few very interesting experiences. Lexa was amazing in bed and nobody could refute it. She was almost supernaturally good with her tongue and fingers, but Clarke loved the way she tasted more than anything else in the world. The first time Clarke had eaten Lexa out, she was sure she'd lapped up every last drop of Lexa, but it made her feel like she wasn't in control of her own mind and body. 

"Enjoying the show?" Lexa asked and Clarke let her eyes fall to Lexa's ass and legs. Taking Clarke's silence as a 'yes', Lexa smirked and let go of the bar. She turned on her heels and glanced at Clarke. Clarke's eyes slowly travelled up Lexa's body, taking a couple extra moments on her hips, abs, and boobs. Lexa wasn't as curvy as Clarke, in fact, she wasn't really all that curvy, but Clarke made damn sure to appreciate what little curve she had. When Clarke's eyes met Lexa's, Clarke could have sworn that Lexa's eyes were glowing, but that it was probably just the angle of the light. Clarke liked the "glowing" eyes on Lexa though, it meant that Clarke had a good chance of getting some if she asked. "Is it okay if I bring a few friends over to drink a bit? I think Raven and Octavia will like them." 

"Or..." Clarke thought on what she wanted to say for a moment before deciding, "you could not do that. I'll tell Raven and O that I want to cancel and you tell your friends I'm very sick and it might be contagious." 

"What sickness might this be?" Lexa asked, moving towards Clarke slowly. "Because I don't know if I want to stick around if you're too contagious." 

"It's very contagious, but sometimes with your little shows I think you've already got it," Clarke said, pulling Lexa in for a kiss. Lexa wasn't really big on kissing, she'd had three separate, at least 6 month relationships end because of it. Yet, every single time that Clarke wanted a kiss, she'd get one. Sometimes she wouldn't even have to say anything or look at Lexa, almost like she could feel what Clarke wanted. Clarke's lips met Lexa's and she opened her mouth to let Lexa's tongue inside, letting her hands fall to Lexa's ass. Lexa pushed her on her back and leaned down to kiss her once more, before being interrupted by the doorbell and then the front door being flung open. 

"Clarke-bar!" Raven yelled walking around the living room. Raven normally knew to stay back if neither Lexa nor Clarke could be seen from the living room. However, Octavia would actively look for them, not caring whether she found them having sex or not. "Octavia stop it!" 

"Oh my god like they don't put on the most obnoxiously hot show every fucking movie night," Octavia said and Raven rolled her eyes. Octavia ran into their bedroom and crawled into Lexa's bed with them. "Hey, so like, I'm single now. Lincoln didn't like that I kept taking extra practices when I wanted to spend time with him and I guess telling him that he had hands to fuck himself with wasn't the right thing to say." 

"Aw honey, no that really wasn't the right thing to say, but it's brilliant," Lexa said in between laughs. Lexa moved off of Clarke to hug Octavia and Raven walked into Lexa's room to see Lexa's torso on Octavia's body and her legs on Clarke and dangling off the edge of the bed. "Hey Reyes, do you want to join us?" 

"Lexa, your friends." At Clarke's reminder, Lexa shot up and ran out of the house, no explanation to the others. "I honestly thought you guys would be here later so I could text you to not come over. I wanted to get laid." 

"You will, question, is Lexa bringing her hot friends?" Octavia asked and Clarke shrugged. "Because I remember seeing pictures from that camping trip and Lexa's friends with the hot chick from the hippie store in town." 

"Niylah," Clarke said and Octavia nodded. "And I think Anya and Luna are supposed to be here too." 

"Okay, this will sound totally stupid, but I heard a girl talking about Lexa the other day and, like, I sort of dig the idea it gave me," Raven said and Octavia glanced at her, an eyebrow cocked. "Okay, yes this girl may or may not have been in my bedroom, but that's besides the point. She said there's this conspiracy theory that Lexa and her friends are like sex vampires or something, it's weird. Anyways, there's a whole ass Tumblr about it and I kind of love it because people have actually submitted shit about their sexual experiences with them." 

"Show me." Raven excitedly pulled it up on her phone, having been waiting for a bit to show her friend. Octavia rolled her eyes, having seen it a few days prior while Raven had spent the day getting high. Clarke took it and read through a few stories, some of them definitely sounding like Lexa. "This is kind of ridiculous and a lot of these photos look absolutely fake." 

"But they aren't, I checked them, several times. Ask Octavia," Raven said and Octavia nodded. Clarke rolled her eyes and got off of Lexa's bed, taking her friends to the living room. Octavia grabbed a beer, glad that she drank the same shit as Lexa while Raven and Clarke shared a bottle of wine. They got through a couple glasses of it by the time that Lexa and her friends got back. Lexa had ended up coming back with Niylah, Luna, and a large amount of alcohol from the nearby liquor store. Lexa set the bags on the table and plopped onto the couch, putting an arm around Clarke. 

"Remind me to show you what Raven found from one of her flings," Clarke said and Lexa had an amused look on her face. "It's super stupid and I don't even know why the hell Raven looked into it." 

"I'm telling you the more weed she smokes, the weirder shit she seems to dig up sober." Octavia reached for another beer and cracked it open, glancing up at Niylah. Clarke had to admit, Niylah was hot. They'd known each other for a bit, the little semester abroad Lexa spend studying ancient occult myths at some ancient library, had put the two blondes in a close position, both of them missing Lexa. Clarke missed her touch and found some solace in Niylah, who while she didn't seem to ooze sexual energy like Lexa, managed to draw people close to her in a rather romantic, yet very sexual way. "I'm Octavia." 

"Niylah. It's great to meet you, Lexa has told me quite a bit about you. You're quite impressive on the courts," Niylah said and Octavia blushed. Niylah took the small spot on the couch, sandwiching herself between Octavia and the arm of the leather couch Lexa had bought to match the leather recliner she'd literally found when they were moving. "I hear you're on your way for rookie of the year." 

"Am I?" Octavia asked, unsure of it herself. Lexa nodded, pulling Clarke closer to her. Raven and Luna had already begun their own little conversation, hidden away in their own little corner of the room. Clarke put on a movie, Raven ran out to her car to grab the joints that Jasper had dropped off at her dorm earlier. Clarke missed living on campus with her friends, but with her medical program starting soon, she needed to be closer to the hospital than the college itself, especially since the majority of her classes were actually in the hospital. Of course there was always the on-the-job training that she managed to qualify for. Lexa was nice enough to move with her so she didn't have to find a roommate or ask her mother to help her pay rent, which would of course end with a conversation about Clarke just moving in with her. Lexa wasn't really in many classes anymore at this point, mainly hanging in the apartment, at the gym, or the archives. 

Clarke knew that even if she was on campus she wouldn't be close to her friends. She would have been in the science part of campus, which was sort of near where Raven was, but not really. Raven was in the engineering dorm building, which was on the line of the science and mathematics sections. Clarke would have been in the medical dorms, which was sort of secluded from the rest of campus. Octavia would have been in the athletics dorms, unless she'd finally managed to figure out her major. Lexa, like Clarke, hadn't signed up to live in any of the major-based dorm buildings, so she would have been in the athletics dorms or stayed in the dorm she'd shared with Clarke. Clarke wasn't so sure about where Niylah, Luna, and Anya would have been staying, but she was pretty sure that they wouldn't have strayed too far from each other. 

"You know, you're pretty cute," Niylah said and Octavia blushed a bit. Niylah smirked at that, not having taken Octavia as a particularly bashful person at first glance. Niylah's flirting was cut short when Lexa cleared her throat and held up a video game controller. After a couple of seconds, Octavia grabbed it and moved onto the floor, Niylah moving her legs to either side of Octavia. Clarke sat in Lexa's lap as she watched Raven, Octavia, and Lexa play some shooter game against each other. 

"You're going down," Raven said as she snuck up behind Lexa and melee killed her with a knife. Lexa grit her teeth and frowned upon being shot as soon as she had respawned back into the game by Octavia. "Nice shot, but I'm coming for you next." 

"If you can find me," Octavia said and Niylah ran a hand through her hair. Lexa took a sip of her beer as she ran to find Raven on the map. Clarke realized that this night could turn out to be a couple quick rounds and then everybody leaving or it could last literally all night. She wasn't completely sure what she wanted because she wanted to spend this time with her friends, but she also wanted to have sex with Lexa. 

"Shit, I have to get home. I've got a really early morning class," Raven said, handing her controller to Lexa. "I'll see you guys later." 

"Wait, I'll go too, I have to be up to give some students an English test," Luna said and Raven walked out with her, hand in hand. Clarke turned to Octavia and gave her a look that was in between a glare and something begging for sympathy. Octavia handed the controller to Lexa, who just sighed and reached for her drink, placed a kiss on Clarke's cheek before getting up. 

"Are you guys hungry?" Lexa asked and Octavia nodded, wanting free food if she was going to give up a night of playing video games with her friends. "Pizza's in the fridge, I'll go put it in. Niylah, come here and help me, it's pretty hard work." 

"Yeah, sure," Niylah said, following her friend into the rather secluded kitchen. "What's up?" 

"I need you to take Octavia home. Don't let her drive, she's obviously not sober. She's one of the most important people in Clarke's life and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss her, so can we get her home safely?" Lexa asked and Niylah nodded. "Leave her with your number, she likes to chase a bit, but nothing too difficult." 

"Got it, play hard to get, but be easy. I've been doing it my entire adult life Lexa," Niylah said and Lexa nodded. Before Lexa could think about putting pizza in the oven, Octavia was yelling goodbyes an Clarke was joining her in the kitchen. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and Lexa turned around before pushing her back slightly to stare at her. Lexa's gaze wasn't loving, not like her random kisses, this gaze was almost purely predatory. Clarke reached up for a kiss and Lexa closed the gap, pushing Clarke against the fridge door as they kissed. 

"Bedroom," Lexa growled in Clarke's ear and the blonde practically sprinted to Lexa's room. In seconds, the door was shut and Clarke was on her back on the bed. Lexa straddled her and pulled her shirt off, placing Clarke's hands on her stomach. Clarke ran her fingers along the strong muscle of Lexa's stomach and Lexa ground her hips into Clarke. Lexa pulled Clarke into a sitting position to remove her shirt before placing rough kisses on her torso. Clarke rubbed Lexa's back and around her shoulders as Lexa's kisses got lower and lower. Clarke felt her legs being spread open and looked down to see Lexa holding onto the hem of her sweatpants. "I want you Clarke." 

"I want you too," Clarke gasped out as Lexa's hand dipped down and brushed against her through her underwear. Clarke shimmied out of her pants and Lexa made quick work of her bra and underwear, discarding both of them before appreciating Clarke's newly exposed flesh. Clarke loved the look on Lexa's face, it was a mixture of hunger and admiration, something that lit up a fire in Clarke's stomach. That fire would soon turn to wetness between Clarke's legs that she was certain if Lexa ever made her stand up, would result in literal dripping. Lexa's tongue teased at Clarke's clit, holding the blonde down with a single hand on her stomach. As Lexa's tongue teased lower, Clarke began to writhe from the touch. Lexa moved her tongue back up to Clarke's clit, using it to suck in the bundle of nerves as she entered Clarke with two fingers. She began to pump and twist, the moans egging her on while also conflicting her. She wanted badly to continue to slowly bring Clarke to an orgasm, but she wasn't a patient person and she desperately wanted to hear her cum, to speed up and watch as Clarke struggled to keep up with her. She wanted to drag this out as much as possible, but wanted to make sure Clarke wouldn't be walking straight the next day. "L-Lexa!" 

That broke her. Lexa threw all caution out of the window and began to speed up, removing her mouth from Clarke, but adding another finger and keeping constant stimulation on Clarke's clit with her thumb. She watched as Clarke's body twitched and seemed to contort a bit as she began to fall over the edge. Clarke opened her eyes to find Lexa staring down at her, her eyes both darkened with lust and practically glowing as she did. That threw Clarke over the edge and she gripped the sheets as cum began to flood out from her, coating Lexa's hand. Lexa removed her hand and watched as Clarke tried to sit up, but could barely manage to open her eyes completely. 

"Rest, you need it after that," Lexa said and Clarke knew she'd run off and have a drink. Once she was alone, images of Lexa's eyes flooded her brain. Rather than turn her on, it sparked curiosity in her. She'd seen Lexa's eyes like that several times before, but now something about it seemed unnatural. Although, there were times that Lexa herself seemed and was honestly, unnatural. Clarke didn't mind though, but it kept bringing her back to what Raven had showed her. She decided to drop it for tonight and get back to her own bed, knowing that Lexa probably wanted to have some space to herself, especially since she'd just been fucked like that. If Clarke stayed, she'd get the talk about how she was being too clingy and then she'd have to endure watching Lexa bring home as many girls as she could find to the apartment on any given night. "Hey, where are you going?" 

"To my room," Clarke answered and Lexa nodded. Lexa went back into her own room, probably staying up playing video games online with Anya or Lincoln while Clarke sat in her room and tried to complete her study guide for the test she had next week. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, um, last night..." Octavia trailed off, not meeting Niylah's eye. She felt vulnerable, much more than she had with Lincoln, at least at that point in their relationship. There was something about Niylah that managed to draw Octavia in with comfort while grounding her with fear at the same time. Octavia slept around sometimes, she was proud of her sexuality, but with Niylah, suddenly everything felt different. "Did you like it?" 

"It was beautiful, much like you," Niylah said, kissing Octavia's shoulder. It was sweet, much more than anything Octavia ever really had before. Octavia noted that even last night while they were having sex, Niylah seemed to be much softer and sweeter than her past lovers and managed to hold an edge that she doubted even Lexa could stand up to. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. Do you want to get breakfast?" Octavia surprised even herself with the offer. "There's a bakery downtown that my brother and his boyfriend run. I can run in, get us something to eat, and you never have to see or smell my brother." 

"Smell?" Niylah asked and Octavia nodded. "He either never showers or he uses too much cologne." 

"It's the cologne, he's obsessed with it. I don't know why, but he has been since his freshman year. I think because a girl told him he smelled nice with it on once and then they went on a date or something. We could try to cook too if that's your type of thing. I'll warn you though, I haven't been to the store for food in a couple weeks." Octavia stood up from the bed and began to search for her shirt as she spoke to Niylah. She stopped at the feeling of a hand on her arm and turned to face Niylah, who was looking at her with a look Octavia couldn't quite place. However, it set off a fire in her stomach that she could barely restrain herself on attempting to put out. Although, part of her wanted to keep it going, to always have this feeling coursing through her body. Niylah tilted her head and smiled at Octavia, standing up from the bed and pulling the slightly shorter woman into her arms. 

"I have to go soon, but I would love to have dinner sometime this week. Are you free?" Niylah asked, her lips millimeters away from Octavia's. Octavia desperately wanted to lean up and kiss her lips, but she found herself held back, as if she was frozen by fear. "Because, I'm friends with the owner of a very delicious restaurant off campus and if you don't mind a bit of a ride, I'd love to take you." 

"O-of course, um, I'm free pretty much every night," Octavia said and Niylah smiled. "I'll give you my number and then you can text or call me whenever you want to have dinner." 

"I'll just find you dear," Niylah said, kissing Octavia's lips softly before moving to look for her clothes. When Niylah was dressed she just walked out without another word to Octavia. Octavia knew that this was what the girls she'd slept with after Lincoln had probably felt and while she hated it, the prospect of seeing Niylah again was so thrilling she wanted to figure out how to find her. Octavia decided to try and get through her day without letting Niylah consume her thoughts. She took a shower and cooked herself breakfast before going to the gym with the hope of catching Lexa there on her way out. Octavia thought of herself as a very fit and athletic person, but Lexa's workouts had a tendency to make her want to crawl into a hole, throw up, and die. 

"I saw Niylah leave," Raven said, following Octavia down to the parking lot. "How was she?" 

"Amazing, I'm falling into obsessed territory. I mean, that woman could do things with her tongue that I didn't think was possible," Octavia confessed and Raven smirked at her. "I'm not going soft if that's what you're thinking." 

"I think you've met your match," Raven said and Octavia rolled her eyes. "Clarke has Lexa, we all know and can see it clearly except for them. Obviously you and Niylah are meant to be something together. I mean, Clarke was just like this after she slept with Lexa. I can practically hear you thinking about her O." 

"God, I'm so fucking lame. I've been apart from Lincoln for maybe a month and a half. I thought I'd get to sleep around like in high school, but I guess not," Octavia said, opening her car door. "Are you coming with me to the gym?" 

"Yeah, I guess so," Raven said, getting in the passenger's seat. Octavia smiled, glad she'd put her gym bag in yesterday when she'd originally planned to work out. "Are you excited about the season starting up?" 

"Totally, especially since I don't have to sign a freshman contract," Octavia said, glad that she could get laid during the season without breaking her contract. The drive to the gym was short and normally Octavia would have walked, but Raven wouldn't have made the walk and been able to do anything, so she decided to drive. "Don't you have a robot battle or something?" 

"Yep, I'm planning on winning this year." Raven opened her door, rushing to get out of the car before Octavia. The two of them had always done this, even when it was an inconvenience to other people. Mainly it inconvenienced Clarke, which seemed to be a win-win situation for whatever girl won their little competitions. Octavia went straight to the cardio bikes while Raven went to the benches. Octavia stretched a bit, rode for about 30 minutes, and then went to shoot baskets. Raven was still going strong, gathering a bit of attention from other gym patrons, one of them being Lexa's friend. Octavia recognized her from Indra's as Anya, who was sort of like Lexa's best friend growing up. Anya was older than Lexa, but they were very close, Anya getting Lexa into most of the things she was in now. 

"What are you staring at?" Lexa asked, popping up out of nowhere. Octavia turned and shrugged, sinking her first shot perfectly. "Nice, maybe try doing that a bit more in the games instead of fouling." 

"Fuck you," Octavia said, sinking another shot, this one a 3 pointer. "I make up for my fouls with these." 

"Yeah, but you're not a freshman, so you've got to step it up a bit," Lexa told her, tossing her the ball. Lexa glanced at her watch and swore under her breath. "I gotta get back and wake up Clarke." 

"She fall asleep in your bed again?" Octavia asked and Lexa shook her head. "I thought she always slept there after you guys..." 

"Clarke normally does, but I think the last time I said something to her and I was going to stop by and get apology muffins." Lexa threw the ball back to Octavia, who'd made every shot she'd made so far. Octavia had planned to stop by Clarke's later with Raven and ask if she knew anything about Niylah that might help Octavia to find her. Before she could though, she turned to see Raven and Niylah talking while sitting on the benches near the end of the court. "Ladies." 

"Hey," Raven and Niylah said in unison. Octavia approached them and whatever conversation they'd previously been having was cut short and Niylah turned her full attention to Octavia. Before Octavia could really say anything, Niylah pulled Octavia onto her lap, a smirk appearing on her face for a second at the little noise Octavia made at being pulled down. 

"So, what brings you here?" Octavia asked Niylah, who opted for shrugging instead of giving a straight answer. "I suppose you did find me." 

"I try to keep my promises, but this was accidental. I came here to pick up some protein shakes for my brother, ran into Anya, who told me Raven was here, who asked if I had time to watch you play with Lexa," Niylah said and Octavia nodded slowly. "And the phrasing of her question made it impossible to refuse." 

"Wow, you are secretly a perv," Raven said, sounding impressed. "She really is perfect for you O. Now, if you'll excuse me, Anya offered me a ride and well, who am I to refuse such a gorgeous woman?" 

"Have fun," Niylah said, as if she knew what was going to happen. Octavia moved off of Niylah's lap, but kept her hands on Niylah's body. "Do you want to do something together today? Not sex or anything, but maybe go to the movies?" 

"I'd love to," Octavia said and Niylah smiled at her. Niylah could sense that Octavia was lonely, she could as soon as she'd entered Clarke and Lexa's apartment yesterday and just like yesterday, she wanted to try and ease as much of that loneliness as she could by herself. Octavia was damaged, however she'd ended her last relationship hadn't set her up in a position where she could easily take on another one that wasn't purely physical. So, Niylah took it upon herself to help Octavia with that, even if she knew it's start out being physical. "What do you want to go see?" 

"I was thinking something I had at my apartment, if you don't mind?" Octavia smiled and nodded at Niylah, who pecked her cheek. Niylah took Octavia's hand in hers and kissed it as she said goodbye with the promise of seeing her again soon. Octavia sat there, her cheeks red and a million things going through her mind as Niylah walked off. 

* * *

"Clarke, I'm sorry I was an asshole after we had sex last week!" Lexa yelled as she started walking towards Clarke's bedroom with a box of muffins. Clarke opened her door and shot her a death glare, that softened a bit when she saw the muffins. Her face quickly turned red, as did Lexa's, once Abby Griffin walked out of Clarke's room. "Sorry Dr. Griffin, I, uh, didn't mean for you to hear that." 

"She brought you muffins, I already like her more than Bellamy," Abby said and Clarke facepalmed before taking the muffins. "See, I told Raven there was something there when you guys got this apartment together. I just hoped you'd actually be in a relationship by now." 

"Lexa doesn't do relationships and I want to focus on building my career," Clarke said and Abby knew that was complete bullshit. She could see by the way Lexa acted around and looked at Clarke that Lexa had feelings for her, she just didn't know how to act on them in a non-sexual way. Abby also knew that Clarke liked Lexa, Abby had known since Clarke insisted that Lexa be able to have Thanksgiving with them the first time. "Besides, I don't think we'd work, we're very different." 

"Keep telling yourselves that and maybe you'll start believing it girls," Abby said, kissing the girls' cheeks. Lexa walked over to the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed a protein shake, Clarke and Abby following her. "Lexa, you're taking good care of my daughter aren't you?" 

"Yes ma'am, best I can," Lexa said and Abby loved the honesty in her eyes. Even if they weren't "together" together, she knew that both of them loved each other. "Although sometimes she refuses my care." 

"Okay, when you come into my room at 1:40 AM with a bowl of oatmeal and a fruit cup, I'm going to yell at you to leave me alone. It's not your care I'm refusing, it's your timing," Clarke said, touching Lexa's arm. "I promise I think it's sweet, I'm just really tired and your oatmeal is gross and plain." 

"It's healthy," Lexa said and Abby stood there amused at her daughter's relationship with her roommate. She was glad they'd gotten out of their fighting phase because that was a rough couple of months when Clarke would come home once or twice a week because the smallest things. Abby was glad to have had her daughter close by, but she hated seeing her so upset, even if she wouldn't admit she was upset in the first place. "Okay, no more early morning oatmeal, but can you promise me you won't run off next time we, uh?" 

"Yeah, I promise," Clarke said, kissing Lexa's cheek. Clarke went back to her room, letting her mother and Lexa catch up. Clarke knew her mother liked talking with Lexa, who was surprisingly intelligent for what Clarke initially assumed as a jock-ish playgirl type. Clarke laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, smiling at the plastic stars Lexa had drunkenly bought and soberly put up when they'd first moved in together. Clarke picked out dinosaurs for Lexa's room at the store, believing those would fit their apartment better than the sports themed ones that all sort of looked like blobs to Clarke. 

"Hey, your mom is going to see Raven, so we're free for a bit. Can I talk to you?" Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. "Great, I don't really know how to say this because I've never had to. We've been roommates for a long time and we've been fucking for practically that whole time, let's face it. Everything about that's great and all, but I want more. I want to be able to hold you in public and kiss and hug you. What I'm trying to tell you is that I want to like, date you or if you think we're ready for it, maybe be girlfriends?" 

"I want to be your girlfriend," Clarke said and Lexa smiled. It was the smile Clarke loved to see, but rarely did. It was the smile that betrayed Lexa's nature and showed the soft dork she was on the inside. "When my mom leaves, we're going on a date. I want to show you off to the world." 

"Aren't you eager?" Lexa asked and Clarke kissed her. When they broke apart, their foreheads rested against the other's. Clarke broke them apart first to get one of Lexa's apology muffins and then joined Lexa in her bedroom to watch her play video games. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Hey, Clarke, I'm gonna go to Niylah's," Lexa said, kissing Clarke's cheek. Clarke moved off of Lexa and Lexa stood up and stretched. Clarke reached out and poked her stomach before turning onto her back and sitting up. "I'd bring my stuff back here, but your mom's here." 

"Lexa, just smoke in here, it'll be fine. Raven used to hang out all the time when she was high," Clarke said and Lexa nodded. Clarke watched Lexa leave her room and then decided she'd better wake up before her mother does. Clarke slowly walked into the kitchen and poured herself of the coffee that Lexa buys her, but complains about her drinking too much of every week. Just as she was settling down, Abby came out of Clarke's room practically bouncing. "Why are you so happy?" 

"I'm going out to lunch with somebody today," Abby said and Clarke raised an eyebrow. "So you can stay here and do whatever it is that you do all day by yourself." 

"Oh, um, okay then," Clarke said, sipping on her drink. "Well, be here for dinner, I think Lexa's convinced one of her friends to cook for us." 

"Yeah, I'll see if I'm back by then." With that, Abby went back into her room to prepare for her lunch. Clarke couldn't think of anybody here who would be taking her mother out to lunch. This was a college town, full of college people and occasionally Bellamy when he wanted to be overbearing with Octavia, AKA, when he was being single. Clarke tried calling Raven, but her friend didn't pick up, only texted her links to that Tumblr page that she had been going on about before. Clarke gave in and decided to check it out on her own, hoping that if Lexa came back from Niylah's, there would be enough with her that she'd share and Clarke wouldn't be left with Jasper's weed, which by comparison, was shitty. Clarke managed to scroll past everything from the past year, which was when she found something interesting. 

It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with an arm draped around another girl's shoulder. The other girl looked almost exactly like Lexa, but with slightly different hair. It was dated October 30, 2001, which after clicking on the links that proved nothing with the photos on the blog had been tampered with, Clarke thought was a bit interesting. As she continued to scroll, she found more scandalous photos of girls that looked like Lexa, Luna, Anya, and Niylah with other girls. While it would have made Raven and maybe Octavia believe that these girls were sexual creatures like the person or people running this blog did, Clarke just thought it was weird how alike these people looked to her friends. That is, until she scrolled on a photo set she really wished she hadn't seen. It wasn't dated, but Clarke knew from old photos around her childhood home that the blonde in the picture was her mother. This time, it was for sure Lexa who was with Clarke's mother. It didn't seem possible, there was no way it was possible, yet Clarke was looking directly at it. 

"Clarke, are you okay?" Abby asked, walking up behind her daughter. She looked at the photos and then at her daughter, who seemed to be in shock. "God, I forgot about that party. It was insane. That girl looks a lot like Lexa." 

"Yeah," Clarke said, her voice broken. Abby just walked back into Clarke's room and left her daughter to sit on the couch and try to process things. Clarke sent an SOS text to Raven and Octavia, Raven telling her that she'd be over tonight and Octavia saying she was currently on her way. Clarke wasn't sure how to deal with this recent development in her life. So, she started to keep scrolling and saved some of the photos onto her phone as she did. She took screenshots and worked up an argument for Octavia and Raven on why this blog was on the right track. When Octavia got there, Clarke let her in and filled her in on the situation, even showing her the picture of Abby and Lexa from Abby's college days. 

"Whoa, that's so freaky. Your girlfriend and your mom, whoa, that's just, whoa," Octavia said and Clarke was glad her response wasn't going to be close to what Raven's was. Raven had had a crush on Clarke's mother since they were preteens and the latina had come out as bisexual, admitting that it was Clarke's mother who had been what made her realize it. Since then, Clarke had to endure Raven telling her how hot her mom was that day or statistically how much of a chance she had with her. Although when Raven turned 17, it got so much worse. That's when Raven began to openly flirt and Abby flirted back, knowingly. Now nothing anybody had to say about her mother seemed to phase her anymore. 

"I know, but it makes me think maybe this blog isn't so crazy after all," Clarke said and Octavia looked over the notes Clarke had made on her phone once more. "I'm going to tell Raven this before showing her the picture so I don't have to hear an 'I told you so' from her about this. I just need to figure this out, hopefully without Lexa finding out what I'm doing though. I could see this starting problems even if this is all bullshit and I'm crazy." 

"I got your back and if it's true about Lexa's only friends being like her, it'd explain why I'm going insane over Niylah," Octavia said and Clarke gave her a questioning look. "So, I went on a date with her and if I've already slept with somebody, if we go on a date, I'd like it to end with us sleeping together again. This time, I didn't have time to think about sex, I was too busy thinking about her. All I wanted was to have some sort of physical contact with her, it was like I was touch starved or something." 

"Octavia, you probably are touch starved. If you think about it, since breaking up with Lincoln, the only physical contact you've had outside our friend group that wasn't sex was with Niylah," Clarke pointed out and Octavia knew she was right. "Not to mention you're an adult now, so you're probably going to keep getting softer." 

"I do not get soft, that's Bellamy's job," Octavia said and Clarke nodded. "Niylah has not made me soft." 

"Niylah's totally going to make you soft though. She does it to everybody, that's why I refuse to sleep with her," Lexa said, opening the door. "She says hi by the way and that she can't wait for you to go visit her shop. She'll give you free weed if you kiss her." 

"I do like free stuff," Octavia said and Lexa went back into her bedroom. "So, any closer to tying her down?" 

"Unless you mean with actual restraints, no." Clarke stretched out on the couch, pulling Octavia closely against her. "My mom's going out to lunch with somebody today, she was pretty excited about it, which is kind of weird." 

"No, what's weird is the fact that Raven hasn't had anybody over in a while," Octavia said and Clarke gave her a look. "I'm just saying, Raven hasn't bought me Taco Bell in over a week, she ate lunch in the mess hall yesterday, and has been using that student pass around campus." 

"Raven is not taking my mom to lunch," Clarke argued and Octavia gave her a look. "My mom flirts with her as a joke, there's no way they'd ever actually go on a date." 

"You never know," Octavia said and Clarke huffed, unhappy with her day so far. After a good 30 minutes of Clarke silently sulking and Octavia sitting there with a smug look on her face, Abby came out of Clarke's bedroom, dressed like she had a date. "Looking good Dr. Griffin." 

"Thank you Octavia, alright I gotta go girls, be good," Abby said and Clarke stopped her by holding the door shut. "Clarke, I don't have time for this." 

"Is Raven taking you to lunch on a date?" Clarke asked and Abby laughed at her. 

"No, while I am going to lunch with Raven, it is not a date," Abby clarified and Clarke knew that Raven would think of it as a date and hold it over her head for rest of their lives. Once Abby was gone, they continued to look through the Tumblr when Octavia suddenly paused, did a sharp inhale, and put her hand on Clarke's arm, grasping tightly. 

"Ow, what is going on?" Clarke asked and Octavia slowly turned her head towards Clarke. The realization that both of them had most likely slept with a supernatural being in the past 48 hours hitting her full force like a ton of bricks. Octavia knew that Clarke had most likely come across this thought, but failed to actually think about it. "Octavia, for real you're hurting my arm." 

"Clarke, I'm pretty sure both of us slept with demons," Octavia said and Clarke nodded before her eyes also went wide. "Does this mean we'll turn into them or what?" 

"Library!" Clarke yelled and they gathered their things and ran to the library. When they got there, Octavia brought them over to where the lore met the occult section. Octavia continued to search until she found a book that looked like it might help them. Clarke took a picture of the cover and made a mental note to just find an online version of it later. They did this with several more books before heading over to Octavia's dorm and starting their research. "We need Raven for this." 

"Hey, you're gonna be a doctor and I'm not super smart, but I know some stuff, so we've got to be able to do this together without her for a bit," Octavia said and Clarke gave her a look. "Wait a minute, we can make a conspiracy board like Raven and Jasper did that one time. We can keep on adding onto it as we like and that way, we've always got a physical thing to look at." 

"You're a genius sometimes," Clarke said and Octavia smiled at her. Three trips to three different stores later and they were equipped with everything that Octavia believed they'd need to do this. Clarke found the books they needed online and immediately began to sift through them, trying to find possible things that Lexa could be. It wasn't until Lexa showed up at Octavia's dorm with a concerned Raven that she realized how much time had passed. "Raven, just the person I was wanting to see." 

"Yeah, great, but your mom is worried about you and so is this dummy," Raven said and Lexa scoffed at being called a dummy. "Let's face it gym rat, you're a dummy as long as you refuse to admit you're in a relationship with Clarke." 

"We aren't together!" Clarke and Lexa exclaimed at the same time. Clarke packed up her laptop and left with Lexa, leaving Octavia and Raven in Octavia's dorm alone. 

"What the actual fuck are you doing?" Raven asked, looking at the mess in the room. "I mean, you aren't super clean, but you're not like this. Wait a minute, are you making a conspiracy board? What's it about?" 

"Okay, so Clarke and I found some pretty legit evidence on that Tumblr blog and we're trying to figure out what Lexa and her friends are. We've got these notes so far," Octavia said and Raven took the notebook and looked through them. She made a couple of noises and then got onto her laptop for about 20 minutes before shutting it and handing the notebook back to Octavia. "What's the verdict?" 

"Lust demon," Raven said and Octavia nodded. "Simply put, there's nothing specifically that matches them. It's a general term, there might be more specific names for her, but I don't know them. Although, there's a description in a journal entry from some paranormal scientist in the 1800s that matches Lexa's description so I think we're dealing with something ancient." 

"I don't know whether I should freak the fuck out or rethink my entire life. I mean, this is insane and I realize it, but I want to get to the bottom of this," Octavia said and Raven put a hand on her back. "How'd your lunch with Clarke's mom go?" 

"Good, I got some great advice on a girl problem. Speaking of girl problem, I've got an ice cream date, a bottle of rum I stole from Clarke, and some very clean sheets I need to dirty up," Raven said with a sly smile as she left Octavia's dorm. Octavia sighed and flopped back onto her bed, thoughts of Niylah flooding her brain. 

"I shouldn't, but I will," Octavia said, getting out of her bed, slipping on a hoodie, grabbing her motorcycle helmet, and then going to get her motorcycle. She got on and tried to map out the way to Niylah's shop in her mind. By the time she got there, Niylah was closing up, so Octavia knocked on the glass door, getting her attention. "Sorry for randomly showing up, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." 

"It's fine, I'm glad to see you," Niylah said, pulling Octavia in for a soft kiss. "Do you want to go back to your place after this?" 

"We, uh, can't right now. I was thinking maybe we could stop and get some gross, greasy food. I've been working my ass off at the gym and then I really pushed myself today academically," Octavia said and Niylah nodded. "I also heard somebody bragging about their ridiculously comfortable bed which I wouldn't mind testing out tonight." 

"You let me ride the motorcycle and I'll let you ride me," Niylah said and Octavia paled, nodding. Octavia handed Niylah her helmet and slowly drove them to the nearest fast food restaurant. 

* * *

"Where's my mom?" Clarke asked and Lexa shrugged. "Her stuff is still here, maybe she went out?" 

"Probably, she's pretty popular here and didn't she mention having friends at the college?" Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. Lexa snuck up behind her and kissed the side of her neck. "Is this okay?" 

"Yeah, it's more than okay," Clarke said, turning and kissing Lexa. This didn't have any of the normal tenderness and softness of Clarke's kisses, this was more passionate and sexual than normal. Lexa squeaked in surprise when Clarke's hand brushed against her jeans. "Is this okay?" 

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it. No, I love it," Lexa admitted and Clarke smiled against the crook of Lexa's neck. Clarke unbuttoned Lexa's jeans and snuck her hand in, surprised to find Lexa wet. Although, the drive over proved to be rather interesting, Clarke's hand resting on Lexa's thigh up until the moment that Lexa's fingers snuck into the joggers Clarke had "borrowed" from Lexa on a camping trip and never really let her wear again. Clarke knew that Lexa was a bit on edge and excited, so that meant that she was more responsive to Clarke's touches than normal. Clarke slipped a finger inside of Lexa and slowly twisted it as she pumped it in and out of Lexa at an agonizingly slow pace. "Okay, if you're gonna do this here, I might as well go into my bedroom and do it myself." 

"Patience," Clarke growled into Lexa's ear. Lexa's knees buckled and Clarke smirked to herself as she noticed the effect she was having on Lexa. Clarke sped up, knowing that if she let Lexa get used to this pace, she'd be able to walk away and do it herself. As Lexa got closer to an orgasm, she gripped the marble counter harder, her knuckles turning white. Clarke kissed her and Lexa broke the kiss to moan, whispering Clarke's name as she came. "See, it pays to be patient." 

"Fuck Clarke, I don't know where that came from," Lexa said and Clarke shrugged. "When your mom isn't staying with us, I'd love to see if you can do that again." 

"Of course," Clarke said, kissing Lexa softly before going into the bathroom to take a shower. 

* * *

Octavia's tongue lazily licked up Niylah's sternum. It was the tranquil moments like this Octavia missed about being in a relationship, even if she never got this treatment. She knew that she could barely consider what she and Niylah were doing as dating, but there was something between them. Octavia knew that they weren't in love, yet everything between them sexually lacked the love that Octavia missed out on with other people. Niylah's hips bucked forward, causing her to grind against Octavia's stomach. Octavia took the hint and moved on from what she was doing to leave a trail of kisses down Niylah's torso to the inside of her thighs. 

"Fuck," Niylah muttered under her breath as Octavia exhaled directly over her clit. Octavia took Niylah's clit into her mouth and lightly sucked, occasionally swirling her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. She knew that it was driving Niylah crazy by the way one had tightened in her hair as the other frantically grabbed at sheets. Octavia looked directly into Niylah's eyes as she slipped in a finger, brushing against Niylah's g-spot. There was something so enthrallingly beautiful about how Niylah looked as she writhed from Octavia's touch that made Octavia abandon what she'd taught herself to consider her sexual instinct for something much more intimate. "Kiss me." 

With Niylah's soft and gentle command, Octavia adjusted herself so she could easily lean up and kiss Niylah. The kiss started tender and sweet, too much for Octavia's liking. So, she trailed her tongue along Niylah's lips before feeling Niylah completely take control of it. Octavia put up a good fight and for a solid couple of minutes with minimal breaks for air, it was a rigorous battle of tongue and teeth for dominance. Octavia admit defeat to focus on pleasuring Niylah to an orgasm. Niylah broke the kiss, allowing Octavia the small victory to throw her head back in a loud moan of pleasure which died down to a groan and finally a primal growl, setting a fire in the depths of Octavia's stomach. Niylah quickly regained her stamina and pushed Octavia onto her back, kissing a trail from her jaw down her neck and torso before ending at the hem of Octavia's jeans. 

"You are wearing entirely too much my dear," Niylah teased and Octavia nodded, her voice catching in her throat. There was something about the way Niylah looked down at her that made Octavia feel like she was in high school again. The part where she was still kind of a scared little girl who hid from everything with a false bravado. Niylah managed to draw what little bit of her still used that as armor out and took away the influence that seemed to have on her. Niylah quickly removed her pants and underwear in one swift movement and admired Octavia's body for a moment. Octavia normally would have hated it, but she caught something in Niylah's eye that didn't seem to be in anybody else's that made her feel different. While maintaining intense eye contact, Niylah carried her hand up Octavia's thigh and dipped the tip of her middle finger inside of Octavia. At the hitch of breath, she pulled the tip out and dragged a bit of wetness up to Octavia's clit. "If you want me to stop at anytime I want you to tell me." 

"Okay," Octavia said and Niylah smiled at her. There was something much more tender and intimate about this meeting for Octavia. Everything about Niylah was different for Octavia and it scared her to death, but at the same time made her feel alive. She loved it and hated it at the same time. She wanted it to stop, but knew she couldn't live without it at this point. She needed to let Niylah run her course, but she didn't want to know what the end product of it all would be. Octavia let her thoughts run wild and froze when Niylah planted feather light kisses up her neck and towards her mouth. "Stop! I can't do this. Niylah, I want to, I really do, but I can't handle this. It's almost like you're scared to break me or something." 

"I'm sorry," Niylah said and Octavia shook her head. "Do you still want to stay the night? Maybe we can talk about this?" 

"Yeah, let's get dressed and get some booze," Octavia said and Niylah grabbed a robe off of her chair and handed Octavia a baggy shirt. As Octavia got dressed, Niylah got them a few beers and then sat back down on her bed next to Octavia. "Sorry for freaking out, I guess it was a bit of a change from my normal pace." 

"Sorry for pushing you. I think part of me knew that you couldn't handle so much intimacy," Niylah confessed and Octavia put an arm around her shoulders. Niylah looked up from her lap and Octavia captured her lips in a soft, yet searing kiss. "I don't want to push you and I don't want to break you. I just want to be with you. I'm not confessing my love, but I'm having fun with you and if that means that at the end of the day it's a quick fuck instead of hours of passionate, intimate love making, I'm perfectly fine with taking you against my front door instead of my bed." 

"I'm also perfectly fine with that for now. Although, I will want to eventually make it to the love making. I just need a bit of time, I think I've got some intimacy issues I need to work out," Octavia said confidently and Niylah nodded. "I am beat though, Clarke really knows how to drag out your day." 

"Lay down, maybe I'll give you a massage?" Niylah offered and Octavia pulled off the shirt and laid across Niylah's lap, accepting the massage. It took a full 2 minutes of Niylah massaging the tension and knots in Octavia's back for the dark haired young woman to fall asleep in Niylah's nap. "Such a fucking softie."


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke sat at Lexa's desk and worked. She pushed herself into her work to avoid thinking about the possibility that Lexa was some immortal being. Luckily, Lexa had decided to go out with Anya for breakfast before their business class. After that, they'd study for the bar exam, which Anya was destined to pass since she'd been studying for as long as Clarke had known her. Clarke was fortunate that all she really had to do was study for a couple of exams and then she'd be able to relax. Octavia was either in class or at the gym practicing and Raven was still out from her random road trip. Clarke didn't understand how somebody could go from drinking to getting a pizza to driving overnight to another state for a theme park that might not even still be open. 

"Focus Griffin," Clarke said to herself and that seemed to momentarily work. She let herself get distracted after finishing one of her papers. Clarke walked out of Lexa's room and into her own, immediately getting out her "project" on Lexa. She sat there and pulled everything she could before being distracted by a knock on the door. It soon opened and Clarke literally tried to cover the book with herself as Lexa walked into her room. "Hey, um, what are you doing back here right now?" 

"I had a feeling you would have had a bit of trouble pulling yourself from your riveting medical work, so I decided to bring you some lunch. I apparently was right because it's almost 2:30 now and you're nose deep in a book," Lexa said, setting the food on her bed and reaching for whatever book Clarke had been reading. "You're reading a book by a crazy person about lust demons. This is ridiculous Clarke, what's going on? You've been acting weird for a few days now." 

"I'm not acting weird, it's interesting Lexa," Clarke said and Lexa raised an eyebrow, pulling her closer. "Besides it's not me who is super secretive about everything. Well, except for you little sexual conquests, but I guess there's a lot I still don't really know about that." 

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked and Clarke shrugged it off. "Okay, I'm sorry that I'm not really a conversationalist and that I don't normally answer questions about my past, it's just that I'm not totally comfortable about you knowing everything. It'd mean I'd probably lose you and I'm not about to let that happen. I promise that it's all for good reason, I'm kind of a dangerous person to know sometimes. Just promise me you won't go digging."

"I can't promise you that I won't let my curious nature get the best of me," Clarke said, a shit eating grin of her face. That quickly disappeared when Lexa inched closer to her and caressed her cheek. "Your sweet bullshit won't stop me from finding out the truth Lexa."

"I think you know more than you're letting on," Lexa said before leaning down so her breath mingled with Clarke's. "Which means I can't protect you here."

"I don't need your protection Lexa," Clarke said and Lexa kissed her before walking out the door. "I swear she's so fucking dramatic sometimes."

* * *

"Niylah, pick up your goddamn phone!" Lexa yelled from the payphone a few blocks away from her apartment with Clarke. After a couple more rings the line went dead and Lexa swore under her breath as an unnaturally cold breeze blew past her. For the past couple of days, the weather had been particularly harsh for the time of year. Rather than the relaxing warmth with a nice, almost always appreciated cool breeze, it seemed to be below average temperatures with random heat spikes always followed immediately by harsh, whipping winds. Lexa shivered a bit, having run out without putting on a jacket and the temperature dropping rapidly as the evening began to end. Lexa practically ran to Niylah's apartment, knocking on the door twice before it opened, Niylah looking at her quizzically on the other side of the door. "Are you alone?" 

"Yes and you already stopped by this week," Niylah said, crossing her arms. "Why is it important that I'm alone? Octavia smokes too, she knows I do it all the time."

"Clarke knows about me, which means she knows about you, Anya, and Luna. If Clarke knows, that means that Raven and Octavia probably know too. What the fuck do we do about this?" Lexa asked, flopping onto Niylah's couch. "It's not like we can just kill them, I mean, you could probably do it and I don't put it past Anya at all, she's always been the one to take care of our problems, but I think I love Clarke."

"How long?" Niylah asked and Lexa shrugged, looking down at her hands. "She was centuries ago. Do you still remember her?"

"Always, it was the first time I'd felt human since, well, everything," Lexa said and Niylah said on the edge of the couch, thinking to herself. "I've got memories of her, but I can't remember what it felt like to be completely honest."

"But you remember what it felt like to take Nia's life," Niylah said and Lexa sat up, nodding. "If you think Clarke knows so much, why aren't you with her?"

"Because I'm afraid she'll ask questions and I can't lie to her," Lexa said and Niylah took a deep breath, trying to think of a solution. "I'd tell Anya, but love has never been important to her. I'd tell Luna, but there are times I think Anya's got her wrapped around her finger. How have things been going with Octavia?"

"Good, I really like her. I think she's falling for me," Niylah confessed, a dreamy look in her eye.

"Do you want her to though?"

"Of course, maybe this time I'll be able to love her back," Niylah said, tears brimming her eyes. Lexa pulled her close and rubbed her back. Lexa knew of Niylah's predicament, it was the same as the rest of theirs, they'd have to wait for their soulmates to come to them. Until then, they were bound to walk Earth as pseudo-succubi, not fully demons, but forced to draw their strength from sexual partners. She supposed it wasn't the worst thing in the world, but after awhile, Lexa noticed that you begin to lose the ability to feel certain things. "A thousand years and you'd think that I'd get used to losing my humanity. No wonder Anya thinks less of me."

"She doesn't think less of you, she's just given up. I think she's tired and waiting for everybody else to give up," Lexa said and Niylah looked up at her. "Trust me, she wasn't always cold like this. If Clarke calls you, tell her I had some people to catch up with."

"You aren't going to talk to them are you?" Niylah asked and Lexa nodded. "Not alone."

"I have to," Lexa said and Niylah put an hand on her arm. "Let go of me, if I don't come back in a month, tell Clarke I'm sorry."

* * *

"Raven, are you alright?" Anya asked and Raven nodded. "You're wobbling a bit, want to go get a booth?" 

"Well, if you're offering," Raven said and Anya put her arm around Raven's shoulder as they found a place to sit. "It's been a few months since you called me last."

"If you must know, I was in some pretty deep shit that I'm not really allowed to talk to with your kind," Anya said and Raven nodded. "I'm impressed you figured me out so quickly."

"Actually, it wasn't me who figured you out. Clarke and Octavia did, I just looked over their notes and put in the last little piece of information they didn't realize they missed," Raven explained and Anya nodded. "Who were you originally?"

"That's a story for another time with a lot more booze. However, I need you to throw your friends off for a little while. I can't have Clarke confronting Lexa or Octavia confronting Niylah about anything before I tie up a few loose ends," Anya said and Raven nodded. "It's actually better if you can manage to keep them away from Niylah and Lexa while I'm working shit out."

"It might be a bit difficult, but I know I can," Raven said and Anya smiled at her. "Clarke still thinks I'm on a road trip though, so that's a problem for now."

"Stay with me for a little while," Anya said, moving her hand up Raven's thigh. "I could definitely use the company and I'm sure you miss me."

"Still a cocky asshole," Raven said and Anya raised an eyebrow. "Kettle calling the pot black, I know."

"Thank god you're still here!" Niylah exclaimed as she slid into Anya and Raven's booth, Luna sitting calmly beside her. "We have a problem, a Lexa one to be exact."

"Does she know?" Luna asked and Anya nodded. "Okay, great, you can help us. Keep a close eye on Clarke and Octavia, something about Octavia strikes me as more of a threat to everybody's safety right now than Clarke. She's smarter than she lets on and I can't tell whether or not she'd be able to send everything we've built crashing down."

"Everything you've built?" Raven asked, glancing at Anya for explanation. "You'd better start talking, we'll start with your Lexa problem because this will have an effect on Clarke, I know it."

"Lexa ran away to try and reason with some dangerous and unreasonable people," Niylah said and Raven nodded.

"Shit." Anya ran a hand through her hair as she tried to process Lexa's thought process. "Alright, well, you know what we are for the most part, we got that talk over with at the bar. We've got a nice thing going here at campus. We can stay here and as long as nobody dies, we're free to either stop by to feed or stay and live among you."

"Alright, that seems fair," Raven said and Luna smiled at her, making Raven blush a bit. Anya noticed this and glared at Luna, the other woman not noticing. "What do you want me to do specifically?"

"Give them this, tell them that somebody dropped it off on your car with this note," Luna handed her an old book with a sticky note on it. "Around the 1700s a couple people started showing up in things they shouldn't have, so we had to write this to throw them off. It's full of false information that'll help us burn part of the trail that some people are so fond of leaving."

"I can't tell if you're making jabs at Niylah and Lexa or Lexa and myself," Anya said, taking a drink of her beer. "Either way, it appears our plans for tonight are cancelled, but I promise to call you once I'm a bit less occupied. I suggest getting home quickly, I don't know if Lexa's had a chance to do any damage yet."

"I'll see you all later," Raven said and Anya nodded, kissing her hand. The gesture felt oddly romantic, but at the same time, right for both of them. Luna grit her teeth and began to formulate a plan in her head to get Lexa out of whatever mess she was about to make for herself and potentially everybody.


	5. Chapter 5

Octavia flipped through the book Raven had placed in front of her. This book looked older than anything they'd found in the library. A part of her didn't want to trust anything in the book, but she trusted Raven and knew that her best friend wouldn't betray her. Even if she did, Octavia knew that the chances were it was for her own good. Octavia stopped flipping when she came to a sticky note that marked a section of the book. She handed it back to Raven after skimming the first page and grabbed a poster board. Raven bit her lip as Octavia began to make corrections to whatever she'd written on there. It was very confusing and sort of hard to follow, but Raven knew that the messier the board looked, the closer Octavia was to the actual truth. Hopefully this would throw her off long enough for Anya, Luna, and Niylah to fix whatever mess Lexa was about to make. 

"This is absolutely insane," Raven said and Octavia tied her hair up in a bun. "How long have you had this?" 

"A couple of weeks," Octavia said and Raven nodded. "Clarke and I started together, but I haven't seen her in about a week and a half, so I don't know how much farther than me she is. For all I know, she could've figured it out already." 

"Call her and tell her to bring her stuff with her," Raven said and Octavia tossed her phone at Raven. Raven sighed and unlocked Octavia's phone, wishing her friend would change her password from her birthday. She dialed Clarke's number and smiled when she picked up immediately. "Hey, Octavia wants you to come over and bring whatever you have on Lexa and her friends." 

 _ **"Got it, be there in 15,"**_ Clarke said before hanging up. Raven felt a little bad for deceiving her friends, but she knew that they'd all be safer in the end. Clarke did get there exactly 15 minutes later and Raven watched as she handed Octavia an SD card to put into her computer. "It's not a lot, but that's mainly because I think Lexa's caught on. She left a couple nights ago, have either of you heard from any of her friends?" 

"No," Raven lied and Clarke nodded, believing her. Octavia shook her head as she scribbled notes onto the board. She stopped that and then checked Clarke's notes, making corrections as she went along. The doorbell rang and Raven walked over to check on it through the peephole, seeing Niylah with a brown paper bag from the grocery store in her arms. "Niylah's here." 

"Shit!" Octavia said, putting everything in the false bottom to her couch. She closed her laptop and ushered Clarke and Raven into the kitchen. She helped them out the window and then ran to the door to let Niylah in. "Hey. You're a bit early." 

"I closed up the shop early and decided to stop by for brunch. I hope you don't mind, I thought you could use a vacation from all that hard work you've been doing," Niylah said and Octavia nodded. "How's your paper coming along?" 

"I stayed up after you called me and finished it before Raven came over," Octavia said and Niylah nodded. "She seemed kind of worried about me which is weird because that girl is never running on more than 3 hours of sleep or less than 3 energy drinks." 

"She's your friend," Niylah said, pulling Octavia closer to her. "I'll start on brunch and you go relax in your bedroom." 

"Alright, but if you leave me waiting for more than 30 minutes, I'll have to start without you." 

"Promise?" Niylah teased and Octavia pulled her tank top off, leaving herself in running shorts and a sports bra. "When did you go out for a run?" 

"I was about to go out, but you got here. However, I think we can count what's about to go on as cardio. Maybe even a core workout," Octavia said before sprinting to her bedroom. While Niylah prepared their brunch, Octavia sat back on her bed and waited. When they'd first met, Octavia presumed that Niylah was a bottom, however the more they got together, the more she was proven wrong. She had managed to let Niylah allow her to top a couple of times, but for the most part, Niylah had the control. Instead of staying where she was told while Niylah was in the kitchen, Octavia walked out there and smiled at the sight of Niylah in her apartment. The blonde looked very at-home here and everything felt completely natural, which normally would alarm Octavia this soon in a relationship, but this time it didn't. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Niylah asked and Octavia shrugged. "There's nothing on my face is there?" 

"Nope, just admiring you," Octavia said and Niylah smiled at her. Octavia sat in the kitchen until the food was done and they were finished eating. "I have to run a couple errands, do you think we can pick this up at your place?" 

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight, bring some wine." 

* * *

Anya leaned against the side of a 7-11. She waited patiently for Lexa to arrive. It'd been two days since Lexa had decided to run off and she'd promised that they'd meet up today. When the call had come in the middle of the night, Anya had been frozen with fear, however, after hearing the girl she'd begun to think of as a little sister's voice on the other line, she felt she could breathe again. She did want this meeting to be over as quickly as possible though, the idea of Luna potentially contacting Raven for a hookup making her blood want to boil. This was an odd feeling, jealousy. She had forgotten what it had felt like, girls had never meant all that much to her once she'd been turned. Luna was the same way, but she was deceitful about it. She would pretend to love and pretend that she was still a human, she had been since her family died. Anya didn't blame her though, just wished she'd embrace the way she was and stayed true to how she felt, everybody else had been doing it, what was so different about Luna? 

"Thanks for meeting me," Lexa said, standing in front of Anya. "How's Clarke been?" 

"Go talk to her yourself, I'm not your lackey," Anya said and Lexa had expected that response at first, but she counted the seconds until Anya started talking again.   _3...2..._  "Raven said she was kind of freaking out and called a bunch of people looking for you. Did you get your shit sorted out or do I have to help you again?' 

"We won't have a problem until we have a problem," Lexa said and Anya rolled her eyes. "I'm going to tell Clarke everything, I called Abby already and I'd really like it if you were there with me for moral support." 

"I actually have a meeting with somebody," Anya said and Lexa raised an eyebrow. "It's not technically a meeting to them, but I was planning on stopping by Raven's. Hopefully before Luna does." 

"You guys really need to learn how to share," Lexa said, leaving Anya alone outside of the convenience store. Anya called Raven as she made her way back towards her car. Lexa watched her leave from inside the store before grabbing some things and heading for her apartment. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time before somebody was onto her, but she knew that whatever she felt she needed to do, she was going to do it, so she tried to prepare herself for the worst possible outcome. 

* * *

"If she comes back, she might as well fucking sleep outside mom," Clarke said and Abby frowned at her daughter. "What's with this random visit anyways?" 

"You just have to trust me on this one," Abby said and Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Clarke, she'll be here any minute." 

"You've been saying that for the past half hour and she's still not here!" Clarke yelled and the door swung open, Lexa pulling off her hood and setting the bag of snacks she'd bought on the table. "What the fuck Lex?" 

"I'm sorry for running out like that, but I felt I had no choice," Lexa said and Clarke raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm an impulsive person and running was my impulse. Anyways, you're right about me not being human. I'm like a demon, no, I am a straight up demon. So a super fucking long time ago, there was this priest who came through my town and was there to help some poor family out. Well, he wasn't really a priest, not the type he claimed to be at least. I was essentially this family's slave and they called me up one day and asked me if I'd like to be freed. I of course said yes and they immediately took me into their cellar and chained me up next to some royal who'd been passing through. He, uh, did some weird shit, said some weirder shit, and then suddenly there was a knife in my stomach. I was dead for a bit I think and suddenly everybody except for myself and the royal cunt wasn't." 

"I'm going to assume the royal cunt is Anya," Clarke said and Lexa nodded. "Okay, so what are you?" 

"I told you I'm a fucking demon and I'm pretty sure we can't die, but we haven't really tried. Anyways, your mom found us out when she was in college because this dude tried to do the same thing to her at a party. I kind of killed him and she agreed to keep her mouth shut about it. We've kind of been friends ever since," Lexa said and Abby nodded, confirming her story. 

"So, you're a demon and your friends are demons. The same friends that are currently banging my friends?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. "Lexa, d-do you love me?" 

"I think I do, so I'm going to keep you as long as you'll let me and protect you until you get sick of me," Lexa said and Clarke kissed her, smiling. "Do you still love me though?" 

"I don't have a reason not to," Clarke said and Lexa smiled before sighing. "What did you do?" 

"Abby, stay with her until I get back. Clarke, I realize I just came back, but I need to right some wrongs. I left a lot of bad things out before my last real relationship and it got the girl killed. I can't let that happen to you," Lexa said and Clarke nodded, watching her leave. 

"I love you," Clarke whispered as the door slammed shut.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever and I'm really sorry if anybody had actually been following along on this.

Lexa stared at the crack in the ceiling above her. She was weak, but that was what happened when she was fed enough to stay alive, but not strong enough to really do much. Fighting back was a Lexa thing, something had happened when she stopped being the weak mortal she had been before. She had gone by another then, one long forgotten, destroyed when her village became rubble. Everything she had once been left when the alliance she had once been a part of stabbed her in the back. Factions formed and a war had raged for centuries, eventually ending as the cause was lost. That's why she had felt safe for a little bit, letting herself become attached to a mortal was a dumb thing, but she let it happen, twice. Abby Griffin had been good to her, making sure that Lexa wasn't just relying on sexual energy for her strength. Then along came Clarke, who had been what Abby was to her and so much more. Abby had made sure that Lexa had a little bit of her humanity left in her, and Clarke had been the one to remind her what it felt like to love again. Lexa would get out of the cell and go back to them, make sure that Clarke was going to be safe. 

"You look worse for wear," Echo said as she entered Lexa's cell. Lexa didn't know why they sent Echo of all people to her every single time, but she knew that it could be worse. There were more deplorable beings in the compound they were keeping her in, but Echo had ties to Nia, who had taken from her the first person she had fallen in love with as Lexa. "Can you even move or speak?" 

"Barely," Lexa croaked out, turning her head slightly. Echo avoided eye contact with her, instead opting to look around the cell they were keeping Lexa in. Echo sat down on the side of Lexa's bed and examined her closely. Echo knew Lexa's body well by now, they had been going at it for months. Although, Lexa was less active as her energy was drained from being starved, both with touch and actual food. Even though Lexa did get strength from sex, she required actual food as well to get back most of the energy she would use up during the more sexual acts. 

"This is no way for our kind to be treated," Echo said and Lexa let out a dry laugh before going into a coughing fit. 

"Now you feel guilt for how I have been treated," Lexa deadpanned. Echo stood up and swiftly carried Lexa out of her cell. It was easy enough, Lexa's eyes were forced shut and she was breathing shallow enough to be mistaken for dead. Echo was well aware that their kind could die from malnourishment, but it wouldn't come that easily. Luckily, most of the others weren't nearly as educated. "What are you doing?" 

"You don't belong here," Echo whispered as she snuck Lexa out of the compound. "Stay." 

"Fine," Lexa said, as if she had originally planned to crawl back to Clarke. She had no idea where she was. She had tracked down the majority of the people that she needed to find and try to reason with, but they had played things dirty and managed to lock her up here instead. Lexa knew that Anya, Niylah, and Luna were smart and kept Clarke safe from the grasp of anybody who would hurt her. Lexa could feel the sand beneath her body, but she wasn't sure whether or not it was cold or she was sick. She laid in the sand for what felt like forever, long enough for Lexa to realize that it had been night when Echo had taken her out. The sun now beat own on her and Lexa knew she was in the desert, the temperature mixing with a fever to make her feel like her blood was on fire. 

"I can't carry you forever," Echo said and Lexa wheezed. From Echo's tone, Lexa knew that she was going to have to offer herself up so Lexa could regain some strength. "Thank god that science is a recognized thing." Echo poked Lexa in the chest with a needle and injected her with something. Lexa felt her body being dragged across the hot sand to a shadier area and Echo setting down a bag in front of her. "Safe travels back to whoever she is." 

"Thank you," Lexa said as Echo left her. Lexa laid in the shade for three days before she was able to rise again. She left stronger now, strong enough to start her journey back to Clarke. She began to walk north with the bag her supply of the serum and her water running out as she came across a town. Lexa stocked up a bit, stole a car, and then drove herself back to America. It was relatively easy for her to get across the border after she had dumped the car. Once she was safely across, she pickpocketed a cell phone and dialed Anya's number. "Pick up, pick up." 

 _ **"Hello?"**_ Anya answered and Lexa smiled to herself. 

"Hey, An, it's Lexa. So, things didn't go according to the plan. How's Clarke?" Lexa continued to walk as she talked on the phone. 

 _ **"About that..."**_ Anya trailed off and Lexa could tell something was up. 

"Is she doing okay?" Lexa asked, now concerned. 

 _ **"She's doing great, really thriving and she seems super happy. There's just one little catch, she's married,"**_ Anya said and Lexa nearly dropped the phone.  _ **"She got married about three years ago to Bellamy, Octavia's brother. I don't know the whole situation completely, but Clarke went back to live with her mom about three months after you disappeared. She's got an internship with at the hospital there actually. Everybody's missed you, but we've all got our own stuff going on now. Niylah's running her shop, Luna's doing something out on the sea, Raven's building shit at NASA, Octavia's a professional fighter, and I'm head of the council."**_

"There was a compound in Mexico I was being kept in. Echo was there, she broke me out of it. I don't know how or why, but she helped me," Lexa explained, sitting down on a park bench. "I gotta go, An, but I'll find you." 

 _ **"Lexa, I don't know if seeing her would be good for either of you."**_ Lexa hung up the phone on Anya. She looked up the hospital where Abby worked to find out where it was and then began her journey to California. 

* * *

"One more year," Octavia said, leaning over the marble island in Abby's kitchen. "One more fucking year and I'll be calling you Dr. Griffin Jr." 

"Another year and I'll be a doctor," Clarke said giddily. Octavia smiled, glancing behind her shoulder as she heard Bellamy and Lincoln yelling about something. "Ignore them, they're idiots." 

"I miss her," Octavia said quietly, as if she was finally admitting something to herself. "Raven's the only one who was smart enough not to run because of fear. Lexa ran off because she was afraid somebody would come after you and I ran away because I saw how heartbroken they could make somebody. Raven gets to live her happily ever after with Luna." 

"It doesn't matter anymore, decisions have been made," Clarke said and Octavia gave her a sad look. "If you're so heartbroken, go back to her. I didn't get my chance with Lexa like you had with Niylah!"

"Whoa," Bellamy said as he walked into the kitchen. "What's going on in here?" 

"Nothing Bell," Clarke said, storming off. Bellamy turned to Octavia, knowing she was at the root of Clarke's latest outburst. 

"We were talking. Lexa came up," Octavia said and Bellamy sighed. "I don't like how she just gave up like that." 

"She wasn't the one to never come back," Bellamy said and Octavia squared up to him. "Also, you're one to talk." 

"Fuck off," Octavia said, pushing past her brother. Since his wedding to Clarke, Octavia's relationship with him had become strained to say the least. Things got worse whenever Niylah left the picture completely, opting to stay on the campus instead of following Octavia around in an attempt to change her mind. Octavia stormed out of the house as well, but went to a different place than Clarke. She walked and walked until she stumbled upon a run-down house with a 'For Sale' sign. "Nobody's gonna buy you." 

"I wouldn't be so sure," Raven said, sitting on a porch step by Octavia. "Clarke's M.I.A." 

"She's at the graveyard talking to Jake," Octavia said and Raven put an arm around Octavia's shoulders. "She goes there and I come here. You go wherever Luna is." 

"You could be with Niylah," Raven said and Octavia shrugged. "Lincoln's understanding, more so than you realize." 

"He talks about babies and marriage. He loves me so much and I'm stuck up on somebody who I left. What a fucking tragedy, but I can't ever talk about it because Clarke was in love once and she disappeared. Fuck Lexa!" Octavia screamed and Raven backed away a bit. Octavia's phone began to buzz and she looked at it, Niylah's picture flashing across her screen. "Octavia Blake." 

 _ **"I know who it is."**_ Niylah's voice was the sweetest thing to Octavia, especially after two and a half years of not hearing it. 

"Niylah, what can I do for you?" Octavia asked, sitting back down next to Raven. 

 _ **"Warn Clarke that Lexa's very much alive and on her way to California as we speak,"**_ Niylah said and Octavia turned to Raven, eyes wide. _**"Just put me on speaker, I know you're not alone."**_  

"Okay," Octavia agreed. "You're on." 

"Hi Niylah," Raven said sweetly. Raven had always been fond of Niylah, who had been a good friend to Clarke after Lexa was gone. "How's the shop?" 

 _ **"Good thank you for asking Raven,"**_ Niylah said and Octavia missed how easily things flowed with Niylah and her friends. _**"Lexa's on her way to California to see Clarke. Anya's investigating the compound that she spoke of. Echo was there, she helped Clarke escape. You've got three days at most before Lexa gets there, but one at the very least. I don't know how Lexa's going to react to everything, so be careful. I've seen what she's capable of, and I don't want you guys to get hurt. Anya and I should be there soon, but Raven, keep Luna strong."**_  

"No need to tell me twice," Raven said with a little smirk. "But let's hope that she doesn't have to put herself in danger." 

 _ **"Let's hope."**_ Niylah hung up and Octavia helped Raven up. They went to Raven's car and drove to the graveyard, finding Clarke sitting at her father's grave. 

"Niylah called, Lexa's on her way," Raven said calmly. Clarke perked up a bit, turning around. Raven and Octavia noticed how happy Clarke seemed at the idea of Lexa returning. "But Niylah hinted that she could be different. She's been away for almost four years now." 

"But I'm getting her back," Clarke said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "All I've wanted for the past three years was to see her standing in my mom's kitchen, waiting for us to start our life together." 

"Clarke, you can't just run off with her on a whim when she comes back. That's unfair to Bellamy," Octavia said and Clarke's thoughts came back to her. "Things have to be talked out first. Niylah and Anya are coming to make sure that she doesn't do too much damage, but Raven's got an adorable little sex demon to strengthen up, so get going." 

"Yeah," Raven said, hugging Clarke and Octavia goodbye before going. 

"If Niylah came back, would you leave Lincoln?" Clarke asked and Octavia had to think. "If it was my situation and not yours, where you already left her once." 

"Without a second thought, either way honestly. I don't deserve her though." Octavia looked at the grave in front of Clarke. "Hey Jake, long time no see. Did you ask him?" 

"Every week for the past three years," Clarke said and Octavia sighed. "She's a part of me. It's not her fault that she was gone for so long." 

"Raven texted me that this was where you were and that we needed to talk," Lincoln said, running up to them. "Clarke, would you mind giving us a minute?" 

"No problem," Clarke said, leaving them. Octavia didn't want to talk about this with Lincoln now, but she supposed that it'd make things easier when Niylah actually got there. 

"You're a great guy Lincoln. Seriously, one of the best people I know, but I've been a piece of shit. You're there for me and you love me, but I can't love you like you love me. I'm guilty, there's been somebody else who I can't let go of. I haven't seen her in a really long time and she's coming for some personal reasons. I like you a lot, but I don't think we'll make it through her visit," Octavia warned Lincoln. He noticed that her eyes were downcast and she was talking quieter than usual, a sign that she knew they wouldn't make it. Lincoln assumed that eventually something would happen, there had always been a little rift between them, but he hoped they could just look past it. 

"Okay," Lincoln said calmly. He walked back to the car, sure to seem unaffected as to not bother Octavia. Little did he know, no reaction would satisfy her. Nothing on their situation was good, so there was no correct reaction to any of it. The drive back was tense, Clarke and Octavia holding the weight of Lexa's approaching return as well as Niylah and Anya's. Luna and Raven were talking to Abby outside when they got there and that's when the realization of Anya coming with them hit her. Anya, who had made the occasional visit when Raven was in DC, Texas, or Florida with NASA business, was going to be in the same place as both Raven and Luna for the first time since the two ran off together. 

"They told me already," Clarke said as Abby moved towards her daughter. "Luna, do you know what we could expect if Lexa gets violent?" 

"All hell breaking loose," Luna said and Clarke looked at the grass. "She'll want you and she'll go through any and everything to get to you. There haven't been any reported murders yet, so we're still pretty safe." 

"Murders?" Lincoln asked and Octavia slowly turned around and glared at her. "Is Lexa your ex?" 

"Mine actually," Clarke said, raising her hand. "It's complicated, just go inside." 

"I'm calling the police," Lincoln said and Clarke lunged at him. 

"Not now, not yet!" Clarke snapped and Lincoln put his hands up in surrender. 

"Let's eat," Abby said, distracting everybody from the situation. Everybody went inside and let the food take their minds off of whatever the near-future held for them. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya, Niylah, and Lexa arrive in Los Angeles, and everybody gets a little reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything that happened in the 3 to 4 year gap is going to get explained, but it's a start that will hopefully begin to clear up any confusion that has occurred.

"Clarke, I don't understand what the big deal about today is," Bellamy said as he watched Clarke work quickly to make sure that everything in her mother's house looked perfect. Abby offered up her house for Lexa, Anya, and Niylah to stay in while they were in Los Angeles. Clarke wanted Bellamy to be gone, but Abby and Raven both managed to talk her into allowing him to stay. Lexa was a part of Clarke that she couldn't just keep hidden forever, and it seemed that now was the time for that secret to be out. "It's just some chick you used to know stopping by for a visit." 

"Bellamy, Lexa isn't a girl I used to know Bellamy, trust me. She's so much more than that, for me, knowing Lexa was loving her. Things are going to be complicated until everything is worked out, but I trust you enough to not let it destroy what we have now," Clarke said and Bellamy nodded. Clarke continued to check over things obsessively until Abby returned, Anya and Niylah following her inside. Clarke ran to Niylah, hugging the blonde woman tightly before nervously approaching Anya. "It's been a long time." 

"I want you to know that I had no idea that the place they kept her existed," Anya said and Clarke nodded. She opened her arms and let Anya come to her. Luna and Niylah were always very open to little shows of affection, platonic and romantic, but Anya was another story. She was very guarded and rarely had contact with anybody in a non-sexual way, except for Lexa. Lexa had been the same way, but she warmed up to people a lot quicker than Anya ever did. "You were right. I am sorry I did not believe you." 

"It's fine, I didn't expect you to honestly. It was crazy, I was looking for signs of Lexa everywhere until I snapped out of it," Clarke said and Anya turned to her husband. Clarke and Niylah had seen each other a lot, Octavia and Niylah had broken up after Clarke's wedding to Bellamy, but she hadn't seen Anya since she moved out to Los Angeles. Anya had begun to shut out Clarke anyways, preparing to try and take control of what she could to figure out what happened to Lexa. Anya pushed away everybody in an attempt to do what she needed without having to face them afterwards, the only person who had seemed to understand and help her was Niylah. That had surprised Anya, who had known Niylah to be the more pacifistic one of the bunch, occasionally even more so than Luna, who had once been considered a weapon. 

"I heard voices," Lincoln said as he walked downstairs. "I'm Lincoln, Octavia's boyfriend." 

"Niylah." The blonde introduced herself politely, shaking Lincoln's hand, even though she wanted to rip it off. As more footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Niylah could feel her heart beating quickly at the idea of seeing Octavia again. Of course Niylah had seen her fights on TV, but she hadn't seen her in the flesh since their breakup. Luna came down first, greeting both Niylah and Anya warmly, surprisingly no tension between Luna and Anya. Raven and Niylah seemed apprehensive of each other for a moment, Raven having been the one to deal with the aftermath of Niylah and Octavia's breakup. Raven and Anya stared at each other for a moment before Anya moved towards Raven, arms open. Luna watched them curiously, but kept her guard down, knowing that Anya wasn't somebody she could just openly challenge. She was a powerful woman now, people listened to her and for good reason too. 

"Niylah, I suppose you met Lincoln," Octavia said and Niylah nodded. "How has the shop been?" 

"Good," Niylah said quietly. "You haven't had a fight in a long time." 

"Oh, um, Lincoln wanted to try and start a family. Fighting makes that pretty difficult," Octavia said and Niylah tried to hide the pain that statement make her feel. She had wanted to start a family with Octavia, she had wanted to do all sorts of things with her, but now, she had to sit back and watch somebody else do those things. 

"I have contacts in town. If you anybody needs me, cell phones exist," Niylah said. She grabbed her jacket and walked outside, her pace quick and purposeful. 

"Work your shit out," Luna said to Octavia, pushing past her to go back upstairs. "If Lexa is feral, she will know how to calm her in a way that Clarke wouldn't be able to." 

"She's got a point," Anya said, arms crossed over her chest. 

* * *

"City of Angels." Lexa glanced over at the old man who had driven her most of the way here. "This is where I leave ya kid." 

"Thank you sir," Lexa said, getting out of the truck. He sped off once she was on the sidewalk. The weather was definitely hot, but much cooler than it had been for her in the desert. Lexa had always loved spending time in forests or nature in general, but she had never been so happy to be in an urban place like LA before. Lexa didn't know where to go, but she remembered Niylah having made a friend her at a tattoo parlor. Every single time that they'd taken a little trip to LA, Niylah had stopped there, either to drop something off, pick something up, or both. Lexa looked around for a moment to try and figure out where she needed to go before trusting her instincts to get her to somebody. 

Lexa's body was sore and exhausted. She was hobbling down the street and after catching her reflection in a window, she knew that she looked like hell. She needed Abby to help treat her, but first, she needed to find a way to get to Abby. If she could get to Abby, she could surely get to Clarke too. A quick look at the hospital's staff showed that Clarke was on as an intern and when she finished medical school, she'd be a doctor. Lexa hadn't had enough time to look Clarke up on social media, but she noticed that while she was smiling in the picture on the hospital's website, there was something empty in her eyes. Lexa continued to walk down the street until she almost literally bumped into Niylah. 

"Sorry," Lexa said as Niylah caught her. Niylah pulled Lexa securely onto her feet before walking her towards a parking lot. "So, how long has it been?" 

"It'll be four years in three months," Niylah said and Lexa scoffed. "Crazy right?" 

"Yeah, that means that I was locked up for three years," Lexa said and Niylah cringed. "You know, one would think I'd learn my lesson about poking my head into other people's business. How's Clarke been?" 

"Good, she's married now. His name is Bellamy, it's Octavia's older brother. He may be a fairly nice guy, but I don't like him. Octavia's got a boyfriend too, Lincoln." 

"Jealous?" Lexa asked as they began to walk through the city. Niylah had been to LA several times in the past 4 years, always to make sure that all of her contacts were well supplied on this coast. Anya was thriving as a leader of their kind, Luna was allowing herself to sit back and enjoy the world around her with Raven, and Niylah had begun to plant her seeds as an "herbal supplier" of sorts. 

"Of course I am jealous of him. He's got the best thing to happen to me in the past 100 years of my fucking life." Niylah sounded bittersweet. Lexa had always known her to look on the brighter side of things, while also being fairly realistic. Niylah was the type to hold out for hope if she believed the cause was truly worth it. If it wasn't something she could believe in, it was either adapted or tossed away. "He is dating my girlfriend, the woman that I have been in love with for years. The woman who fucking left me because..." 

"Because of me," Lexa finished for her. "Because I went out for-fucking-ever, got captured, and didn't get the chance to get back to Clarke in time for my own happy ending. I ruined yours and something tells me that I probably ruined Anya and Luna's too." 

"Luna and Raven are dating now, have been for a couple years now. Anya kind of fucked herself over, she got in a nasty fight with Luna for Raven's affections and lost. It's for the better though, Anya had some personal growth to do," Niylah said and Lexa looked around them. It was beautiful, the sun shining in the sky, people living their lives with the ones they loved, and she had seen quite a few pets out and about with their owners. Lexa didn't realize how long it had been since she had been near a dog. "So, what happened with you?" 

"I'd rather tell everybody at once," Lexa said and Niylah nodded. They walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way. Lexa made more observations about the world around her, which she had been isolated from as a prisoner, and Niylah kept a close eye on her friend. Lexa could tell that Niylah was nervous about how Lexa's mental state was, she had been through a lot and her experiences tended to change people. In all honesty, Lexa wouldn't be able to lash out on anybody, whatever Echo had given her before she left was beginning to wear off and Lexa could feel her exhaustion beginning to set in. 

"This way," Niylah said, pulling Lexa towards what looked like a gated community. Lexa had never visited Abby in LA, but she knew that Clarke mentioned money and Abby had never contacted her for help on anything, not even paying off student loan debt. Abby had a good head on her shoulders when it came to money, which according to Clarke, had been before her father's life insurance policy kicked in after his car accident. "Everybody's here and waiting for you." 

"I'm kind of nervous," Lexa said as Niylah opened Abby's front door. It had been around 10 AM when Niylah had left, but now it was closer to 5 and Lexa could smell something in the kitchen cooking. The living room was empty, so Niylah lead Lexa by the hand to the backyard, where everybody was sitting and talking. 

"Niylah, you're back!" Raven said cheerily, running to hug the blonde. "We were all kind of worried something might have happened. I'll go tell Octavia that you're back." 

"I brought Lexa," Niylah said and Clarke's head snapped up and turned to look back at Lexa. Blue eyes met green ones and Lexa instinctively ran towards Clarke, picking up the blonde and twirling her in her arms. Nobody said anything, but Bellamy watched as his wife celebrated seeing this long lost friend of hers. Clarke could feel her heart pounding in her chest, muffling the sounds of everything and everyone around her. As Clarke and Lexa were parting, Octavia and Lincoln both came outside, Octavia running up to Lexa and tapping her shoulder. 

"Hey," Lexa said, turning to face the younger darker haired woman. "It's been a long time." 

"Where were you?" Octavia asked and Lexa took a seat next to Anya. "Long story?" 

"Very, up until the end I suppose," Lexa said and Octavia sat down next to Lexa. "I'll give you the abridged version really quickly. I spent months searching for somebody either in charge or to help me find a few things for the future, but I got baited and dragged to a compound in Mexico. I was kept in a cell, tortured a little bit, and then rescued by somebody who doesn't have the best alignment with anybody else. She helped me escape and now I'm sitting here telling you this story." 

"You skipped over the part where it was Echo and you stole a phone to call me," Anya said and Lexa rolled her eyes. "Don't forget about the phone." 

"I stole a guy's phone," Lexa said, yawning a bit. "I'm a little tired and dirty. Abby, do you mind if I use your shower?" 

"Not at all dear, I'll show you where it is." Abby brought Lexa inside, careful that nobody was following them. "You're a little late." 

"Sorry, but I'll make things better with Clarke. She's why I never gave up. Is she happy with him?" Lexa asked and Abby seemed conflicted. Clarke was beginning to really let herself commit to Bellamy, but Abby could tell with each look at her daughter and her husband that Clarke wanted Lexa back. There would be days, weeks even, where Clarke would stay with her mother because she couldn't stand to be in the same house as Bellamy. Abby knew that they wouldn't last another three years, but she also knew that Bellamy really loved Clarke and would do anything to try and fix their problems, even if he couldn't. 

"Look, that boy out there is nice. He loves her, treats her right, doesn't go out on dangerous suicide missions only to return almost 4 years later. Don't push Clarke in any direction, but talk to her before you run off again. She's had it rough since you disappeared and I don't want to see her like that ever again," Abby said and Lexa nodded. "Shower's in there, and Niylah brought some of your old clothes here from the old apartment." 

"Okay, thank you Abby," Lexa said and Abby left her to shower. She went back downstairs as the water began to run, hoping that Clarke would go back to Lexa. 

"Tell me the truth Clarke, is she why there's a wedge between us?" Bellamy asked, not noticing Abby standing by the doorway of the kitchen. His arms were gripping Clarke's shoulders tightly, which made Abby's stomach churn. She didn't like seeing her daughter being handled like that, but she knew that Clarke would do something about it. She wasn't the type to stay silent about things when they bothered her, a trait that Lexa helped to really bring out in her when they'd been dating. Clarke had always been pretty outspoken, but Lexa gave her more confidence and an insurance plan in case somebody decided to try and overstep. "If she is, I think we should go back home while she's here." 

"No, it's been almost four fucking years Bellamy. Just because you feel insecure about our marriage, doesn't mean that I'm going to not spend time with her. Yeah, we dated and maybe for a long time I wasn't over her, but maybe this will give me my closure," Clarke said and Bellamy just huffed. "Go home if you wanna act like a dick about this." 

"Fine, consider me gone." Bellamy threw his hands in the air as he began to walk away from Clarke. "Should I expect you home or are you gonna run back to that college apartment again?" 

"Maybe I'll go back to the apartment with Lexa," Clarke said, crossing her arms over her chest. Bellamy walked away from the conversation, still not noticing Abby standing right in front of him. Once he was gone, Clarke ran to her mother, tears in her eyes. "He's so frustrating. Why the hell did I ever stop waiting for her?" 

"Because you needed a break from the sadness," Abby said, running her fingers through Clarke's hair as she held her crying daughter. "It'll be fine, whatever is meant to happen will happen, I promise." 

"I know." Clarke let out a choked sob before pulling herself together. She got a beer and joined everybody else outside. "Hey guys." 

"Everything good with Bell?" Octavia asked and Clarke shrugged. 

"No worse than usual I guess." Clarke and Bellamy's marriage was complicated. They had their happy times, where everything was just right and Clarke actually enjoyed herself with him, but those had been far and few recently. Octavia's own relationship, while it had never been anything she would define as serious, had been changing quickly. All of it had happened recently, demands Lincoln was passively throwing out to her and Octavia knew that she was better off giving him what he wanted. Octavia couldn't bare to be alone lately, but all she wanted to do was run. She wanted to run from everything, she was tired of fighting, both in a physical and figurative sense. "He's going home and since break is coming up soon, I'm going to head back east for a bit." 

"Good idea," Octavia said and Clarke nodded. "Mind if I join you?" 

"Not at all," Clarke said and Raven checked her schedule on her phone. "Rave, you in?" 

"Definitely, I've got a whole two weeks off in July," Raven said before glancing over at Anya and Luna. They had been talking amongst themselves for the better part of the last 15 minutes. "We should have a girls' vacation. Abby, you in?" 

"I've got work here to do," Abby said and Raven pouted. "Sorry, but the hospital needs me." 

"I get it, one trailblazer to another," Raven said, nudging Abby's side. The conversation flowed easily between the groups, which had split up a bit. Luna and Octavia were talking about their plans for the gym over the next few days, Clarke and Raven were talking about the plan for the girls' vacation in the college apartment, Abby had ventured back inside, Anya and Niylah were talking business in the corner, and Lincoln was helping Abby in the kitchen. When Lexa came out of the house, she was ushered to sit by Clarke, who had a million questions for her. 

"Where did your husband go?" Lexa asked and Clarke brushed it off, telling her that wasn't important. 

"Do you still love me?" Clarke asked and Lexa thought back to what Abby had told her about not pushing Clarke in any direction. 

"I do, but I am not the only one anymore and you're not mine," Lexa said sadly and Clarke wanted to reverse the past three years of her life now. "I hear you still have the apartment." 

"Yeah," Clarke said, dangling a paint-chipped key on a ring. "You can have it, technically that was yours all along." 

"I hear you need it, keep that. I'll make myself a copy of the key tomorrow and then head up there," Lexa said. She pulled her legs towards herself so she could rest her chin on her knees. 

"We were planning a vacation up there, my break starts soon. I wouldn't mind staying there with you," Clarke suggested and Lexa nodded. 

"Together may not be the best idea, but I have great restraint now," Lexa promised and Clarke let out a dry laugh. "I know we're on the same page with what we want to happen, but that can't happen. Not now anyways." 

"Six and a half months ago, I came home with unsigned divorce papers. Things could be right pretty damn soon if I play my cards right," Clarke said and Lexa shook her head. 

"Give Bellamy a chance, you held on to me for too long by the looks of it. Let him have your heart for awhile," Lexa said and Clarke was impressed. Lexa had grown up while she was kept as a prisoner. Clarke looked at Lexa, whose face hadn't changed other than looking sicklier from her time spent in captivity. Clarke knew that she looked older now, but that was a part of aging, something Clarke had now certain that Lexa, Luna, Anya, and Niylah did not do. "I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so you've got all the time you need Clarke, I promise." 

"Thank you Lexa," Clarke said quietly. She had her mind made up, it was, and would always be Lexa for her, but she did need to talk things out with Bellamy, who hopefully would be reasonable with her. 

"Dinner!" Lincoln called out and everybody rushed inside to eat. They sat together and Lexa almost felt like she'd never even left, but she knew that couldn't have been the case for everybody else. "So, Lexa, what do you do for a living?" 

"I'm job searching now, but I'm sure that I'll figure something out. I have an apartment somewhere else that I can stay in. Shouldn't be difficult to get myself work there," Lexa answered and Lincoln nodded. He knew about the apartment that Octavia went to with Clarke, Raven, and Luna. Lincoln also knew he wasn't allowed there, even if he'd travel with Octavia and she stayed there, he was stuck in a hotel. "I think I'm stealing your girlfriend for a bit to stay with me sometime." 

"As long as I get her back, Luna says you've got a way with the ladies," Lincoln said and Lexa rolled her eyes. It was a true statement, but Lexa thought it was ridiculous. Maybe it was the four years she had spent thinking about Clarke, but her past made her feel a bit ridiculous. Getting girls had become a game for Lexa, a game that she was the best at. Now, Lexa felt like she was done being a womanizer, instead only wanting to be with Clarke until that became impossible for her. "Well, I wish you the best of luck with whatever you decide to do." 

"Thank you, hopefully I can figure it out fairly soon," Lexa said, glancing around the room. "Lincoln, how did you meet Octavia?" 

"Bellamy and I worked together briefly and he set us up after she had a devastating breakup," Lincoln said and Niylah and Octavia's eyes met briefly. Octavia was the one to look away, still guilty over how she'd just abandoned Niylah. "Things were rough at first, trust issues and all that, but we're still here." 

"Lincoln, it's late, you have work early tomorrow. You should go home, I wanna stay with Clarke for the night. Check up on Bell for me okay?" Octavia batted her eyelashes and Lincoln left them. "Niylah, upstairs." 

"Bossy. Really thought you would know better now," Niylah said as she followed Octavia upstairs. They went into the room that had essentially become Octavia's second home, Niylah laying back on the bed as Octavia paced, trying to collect her words. "I'm sorry that I was how I was this morning. You brought back a lot of feelings for me." 

"I'm sorry for being a bitch for all this time. I left because I didn't want to get hurt like Clarke did, but instead I hurt you. I was an asshole and I don't deserve to even be explaining myself to you right now," Octavia said and Niylah shrugged. 

"I let you go because I thought it was the right thing to do. It must have come off like I didn't care and for a long time, I let myself believe that neither of us really did. I was wrong, I loved you and if half of what Luna told me about you afterwards was too, you cared just as much as I did. We both made a mistake then, but now we just have to live with that and hope that we can move on. Maybe one day I'll get lucky and get my second chance," Niylah said and Octavia sat on the bed next to her. 

"I love you so much," Octavia said, sniffling. She fell into Niylah's lap and the blonde stroked her hair while she hummed a song. It soothed Octavia quickly, just like it had back when they were dating. "I fucked it all up because I was scared I couldn't handle being away from you." 

"Ironically, forcing us apart," Niylah muttered under her breath. Octavia could feel Niylah breathing against her and she knew that Niylah could feel her heartbeat. It was fast and pounding against her chest, ratting her entire torso. She was going through practically all of her emotions, but they weren't all going in the same direction. 

"One day I'm going to get you back," Octavia said and Niylah wanted to tell her that she could have her now, but knew that unlike Bellamy and Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia wasn't just a distraction. Octavia wasn't using Lincoln to stop herself from throwing herself into her previous heartbreak. Octavia had moved on a bit, but then again, Octavia got closure with Niyah, unlike Clarke and Lexa. "Just like Clarke's getting Lexa back." 

"Tomorrow, I want you to come with me somewhere special," Niylah said and Octavia nodded. The two of them laid there in Octavia's bed, Niylah barely propped up against the headboard as Octavia was cuddled into her. Niylah wouldn't deny that she had slept better than she had since Octavia left her that night. Octavia wouldn't admit it, but she had forgotten how safe and comfortable somebody else could make her. Octavia had worked hard to build herself up over the past couple years and somehow, Niylah managed to catch her when she hadn't even realized she was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to try and explain a few things really quickly, hopefully this doesn't confuse anybody. Bellamy is a bit more in love with the idea of Clarke than Clarke, Clarke is still in love with Lexa, Lexa is in love with Clarke, but would give up having Clarke to herself if it meant Clarke was better off, Raven and Luna are good, Anya still loves Raven, Anya and Luna are gonna be buds, Octavia and Niylah still have feelings for each other, and Octavia does really care about and love Lincoln, even if it's not necessarily how everybody else thought it was. I will try to update this weekly, but no promises. Have a nice day, night, whatever!


End file.
